Shazam
Shazam 'is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User, and uses magical powers derived from six ancient Gods and Heroes. About Shazam Twelve year old Billy Batson was chosen above all others by the wizard Shazam to be his champion of justice, Captain Marvel (also known as Shazam). When Billy speaks the wizard's name, a bolt of magic lightning strikes him, and he becomes the World's Mightiest Mortal. As Captain Marvel, he possesses the wisdom of '''S'olomon, the strength of 'H'ercules, the stamina of 'A'tlas, the power of 'Z'eus, the courage of 'A'chilles, and the speed of 'M'ercury ('''SHAZAM). Captain Marvel makes his mighty presence felt across the world wherever injustice falls, and stands as a strong member of the Justice League when those heroes require any of his skills. Biography Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe As Captain Marvel: Young Billy Batson was an orphan who wandered into a deep cavern. There he encountered the ancient wizard Shazam, who granted Billy the ability to transform into the hero Captain Marvel. Whenever Billy speaks the name "SHAZAM!", a mystical lightning bolt recreates him as a hero with super-strength, flight, speed, and other powers of mythological heroes. In return he must always fight evil in its form as the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. Injustice (Default) Orphan Billy Batson had a harsh life, living with nothing to his name and only getting income from selling newspapers by the Fawcett City train station. However, he would be approached by the wizard Jebediah of Canaan, where he enlisted Billy as his personal pupil. He sent him on a quest to overcome the evils of the Earth, and to justify that, he's given the powers of Greek legends (being Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury.) Upon uttering the word "SHAZAM!", he becomes the legendary Shazam, the world's mightiest mortal. Thus, he would set upon his journey, while also making friends like his fellow Shazam Family and the Justice League and Justice Society. Regime Being young, Billy Batson was more apt to be persuaded and bullied into working for Superman. As the regime’s oppression grows, Billy begins to have second thoughts about the justifications of his actions. Storyline Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe As Captain Marvel: As the story unfolds, Captain Marvel began to feel the worst of the effects of the worlds merging. The Rock of Eternity was even shown to be right next to Raiden's temple. Marvel first appeared at the temple in front of Sonya Blade and fell into the rage. Blade fought and defeated Marvel, but he was then rescued by Green Lantern. Lantern found himself at Blade's mercy, but Marvel knocked Blade down to make their escape to the U.N. orbital station. At the station, Marvel again fell into the rage, seemingly killing Green Lantern, though in truth Lantern was teleported to Oa. He then battled Wonder Woman, but was defeated by the Amazon princess. After the fight, he warned her about the rage, and Wonder Woman decided to have him placed in a holding cell until the rage subsided. Via a teleportation portal malfunction, Jax ended up in the station and saw Marvel being escorted to his holding cell by a guard. Knocking out Marvel's guard, Jax proceeded to fight him as well when his mechanical arms didn't faze Marvel at first. Jax also won and knocked Marvel out cold. When Green Lantern came back to the station, and after he defeated Jax and Sonya, Marvel appeared and also warned his friend of the rage, having finally regained control of himself. He decided to seek advice from Shazam at the Rock of Eternity, but fell into the rage when Raiden came to tap into the power forces of the Rock. Marvel tried to get Raiden to leave but a fight ensued anyway with Marvel as the victor, and the rage left. Shazam immediately appeared and warned Marvel of a being known as Dark Kahn, who was the focal point of the worlds merging and the source of the kombat rage. Only Superman could stop Dark Kahn, having defeated Darkseid before. Marvel traveled back to Metropolis to search for the Man of Steel, when suddenly he was drawn into the Netherrealm by Scorpion's spear. Seeking Marvel's power over the supernatural, Shang Tsung sent Scorpion and Baraka after him, but Marvel won both battles. Tsung was impressed and decided to fight the Captain himself, yet Marvel again prevailed, and the sorcerer sent him back to Earth. Marvel met up with Superman and Lex Luthor's team of villains, and told them of Dark Kahn and that they all had to team up. Marvel traveled with his allies to the merged Apokolips/Outworld, and was immediately overcome by the Rage from Dark Kahn's presence. Marvel was defeated in the final battle against the Mortal Kombatants, once more facing off against Shang Tsung. When Dark Kahn was finally defeated, Marvel was the first to realize the Rage was finally gone. Injustice: Gods Among Us In Injustice: Gods Among Us, Shazam is first seen in the beginning of the game after the opening cinematic battling Black Adam while the Justice League face various other villains. Shazam dominates Adam during the battle, managing to land several punches on him and even sending him flying into Hawkgirl's mace with a blast of electricity. When Billy sees Green Lantern and Wonder Woman knock Doomsday down from the sky, he dazes Black Adam with a punch and shouts, "SHAZAM!" before quickly moving out the way. The magical bolt strikes Adam and strips him of his powers, making him revert to his mortal form just as Doomsday lands on him. When the threat of the Joker detonating a nuclear device is brought to the League, Shazam flies alongside Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl to intercept the Clown Prince of Crime. Shazam witnesses the disappearance of Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Batman and the Joker's disappearance. The main reality Shazam is not seen for the rest of the game. In the parallel dimension, Billy has sided with Superman's One Earth government because of peer pressure and acts as a messenger of sorts as well as an enforcer. In the parallel dimension, Shazam is first seen in Atlantis alongside the Parallel Flash greeting Aquaman, who they are unaware is actually the duplicate Aquaman. Shazam is honored to be one of the first surface dwellers to visit the lost undersea kingdom, giving Aquaman a respectful bow. After Aquaman requests to read the treaty Superman wrote, Shazam notices Aquaman's sudden hesitance and outrage over the treaty's demands. When Aquaman refuses, Shazam and the Flash quickly attack him, though the duplicate King of Atlantis easily dodges Flash's charge and Shazam's bolt of electricity, which strikes the Flash instead. Shazam easily brushes Arthur's trident aside when it is thrown at him but is briefly knocked out by Aquaman's sudden punch. After the Flash is defeated by Aquaman, Shazam rises into the air and unleashes twin streams of lightning from his hands at Arthur, who dodges them yet again. Arthur tries to prevent more fighting and asks to see Superman, but Shazam harshly reminds him, "You don't talk to Superman! You do what he wants! And you're going to do what you promised!" and fights Aquaman, but is likewise defeated like the Flash. Shazam is not seen again until Deathstroke's chapter. Shazam and the Flash are in the Watchtower, with Shazam beginning to express doubts over Superman's current course of actions. Though at first okay with siding with Superman because "Bad people got what they deserved," he is clearly unnerved by using the duplicate Batman as bait. Though Flash tries to comfort him, Shazam reminds him of what Superman did to Green Arrow. Before they continue their conversation, the Flash realizes something is wrong with the teleporter when Deathstroke announces his presence. The Flash is quickly subdued by some explosives Deathstroke had planted and when Shazam attempts to attack Deathstroke, he is struck by the final one Deathstroke placed and knocked into the main floor of the Watchtower. Shazam battles Deathstroke but loses due to a combination of being weakened by the explosive and Deathstroke's greater combat experience. Shazam is removed from the Watchtower by Cyborg and teleported back to earth, where he joins in the battle against Batman's insurgents. Shazam attacks Lex Luthor after seeing him defeat Hawkgirl, managing to get a surprise attack on him but is repelled by Luthor's shields. After knocking Luthor away, he demands to know, "Since when are you with them?" Luthor says he was with Batman the day Superman decided to "Herd us like sheep". Shazam argues that, "He only wants what's best for us." But Luthor reminds him that Superman is no god and battles Shazam. Billy loses and is briefly knocked out. When Luthor attempts to strike Superman with a kryptonite based weapon, Shazam wakes up at the last second and blasts him with his lightning, allowing Superman to tackle Luthor to the ground, rip him from his suit, and snap his neck in a furious rage. When Superman is overwhelmed from his actions and hearing the people's shock and disgust over murdering Lex, he flies off, with Shazam slowly walking towards Luthor's body and watching Superman go with a confused look on his face. Shazam is seen again in the Fortress of Solitude alongside Flash and Yellow Lantern when he overhears Superman's plans to level both Metropolis and Gotham, along with his intentions to invade the duplicate's dimension in retribution for interfering in their world. Shazam is horrified by Superman's plans, calling it crazy and saying they're going too far. Though Wonder Woman declares they will maintain order, Shazam disagrees, saying they must impose limits on themselves, especially on themselves. Superman orders him to be silent but Billy pleads to him, "We can't do this! Have you gone nuts?! Lois would never want-" But mentioning Superman's deceased wife proves to be too much for the Man of Steel. Superman snatches Billy by his throat, and despite the younger hero's struggles, he cannot break free from his grasp. Billy tries to cry out "SHAZAM!" to bring his lightning bolt down, but Superman quickly freezes his mouth shut. Billy's screams of horror are muffled by the ice as Superman burns through his eyes and melts his brain with his heat vision, murdering the boy in cold blood and letting his body fall to the floor, with Shazam's death also serving as an example to the others in the room of just what happens if they dare question his orders from this point onward. His corpse is later buried in the snow by a grieving Solomon Grundy. Billy's death was not in vain however. This final act pushed the Flash to abandon Superman's regime and join Batman and the duplicate heroes, informing them of Superman's plans and helping them plan a counterattack. Powers and Abilities Billy Batson is granted unbelievable power as Captain Marvel. He becomes faster, stronger and tougher both physically and mentally. Due to his immense level of power and it's magical origins, Marvel in many cases can stand toe-to-toe with Superman should the need arise. As a result, he is a physical and magical powerhouse against the forces of evil, tempered greatly by the advanced wisdom and compassion of Billy Batson. Billy derives the following powers from gods and ancient heroes: Shazam is empowered by six different Olympian Gods and heroes, giving him a plethora of powers that put him on par with the likes of Superman, making Shazam one of the most powerful beings in Injustice. Billy possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, is invulnerable, can fly, and control magical lightning. Shazam can use his lightning in several different ways, from throwing thunderbolts, strengthen himself further, or even use it to teleport short distances. Though powerful, Billy doesn't possess the same level of control over his magic in comparison to Black Adam. *'S'olomon's wisdom grants: Enhanced mental perception, omnilinguism, hypnosis and clairvoyance. *'H'ercules' strength grants: Vast super strength, allowing him to lift over 100 tons. *'A'tlas' stamina grants: Superhuman endurance, accelerated healing, and self-sustenance. *'Z'eus' power grants: the ability for Billy to transform into Captain Marvel, and vice versa. Also grants magical resistance, teleportation to the Rock of Eternity, power augmentation, and the ability to wield mystical lightning. *'A'chilles' courage grants: Invulnerability, heightened bravery, and telepathic resistance. *'M'ercury's speed grants: Super speed and the power to fly at supersonic speeds. Special Moves *'Solomon Escape: Cap flies in the air and then mystically teleports from the ground behind his opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Strength of Hercules': Cap charges a fist with lightning and then rushes forward punching the opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Atlas Clap': Cap performs a thunder clap, clapping so hard it creates a shockwave that knocks the opponent away. (MKvsDCU) *'Power of Zeus': Cap throws a thunderbolt at his opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Achilles Bolt': Cap says the magic word "Shazam!", calling a lightning bolt from the sky right in front of him. (MKvsDCU) *'Mercury Bear Hug': Cap grabs his opponent, lifts them up from behind, calls down a lightning bolt, then throws them. (MKvsDCU) *'Atlas Tornado:' Shazam charges headfirst at his opponent, flying past them as he spins while covered in lightning. The Meter Burn version has Shazam grab and throw his opponent into the ground after the attack connects. *'Bolt of Zeus: '''Shazam summons a bolt of lightning into his hand and throws it at his opponent. The Meter Burn version increases the size and power of the lightning bolt. *'Herculean Might:' Shazam grabs his opponent, jumps and turns, while summoning a bolt of lightning to strike them as he lets go. The Meter Burn version causes the opponent to bounce after the lightning bolt strikes them. *'Achilles' Clutch:' Shazam grabs a ducking opponent and lifts them into the air before throwing them back down. The Meter Burn version has Shazam do a divekick after tossing his opponent. *'Mercury Storm:' Shazam teleports back or forward in a stream of lightning. Mobile Exclusive Move * '''Roaring Strike: '''A series of quick strikes is accented by a shocking end. Character Trait '''Solomon's Judgment:' Shazam calls down and catches bolts of lightning that augment all of his punching attacks to increase their damage for a limited period of time. Other Moves *'Free-fall Super Move:' Captain Marvel hurls a lightning bolt into his opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Grab:' Shazam grabs his opponent, and slams then down on his knee as he simultaneously calls down a lightning bolt, throwing them aside after it strikes. Super Move *'Ground Slam': Captain Marvel throws the opponent in the air and yells "SHAZAM!". A lighting bolt then strikes the opponent down into the ground. (MKvsDCU) *'Slam Stomp': Captain Marvel picks the opponent over his head, and throws the opponent face down into the ground as their legs protrude up. (MKvsDCU) *'The Power Of SHAZAM: ''Shazam uppercuts his enemy into the stratosphere and pummels his opponent with a series of blows. Then he elbows the opponent in the back, grabs his enemy by the legs, spins his enemy, and throws his opponent back on the ground. Gameplay Move List '''Basic Attacks: *God Punch - [ L ] *Knee Strike - [ M ] *Hook Kick - [ H ] *Hook Punch - [ ← + L ] *Thundering Elbow - [ ← + M ] *Power Cross - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Roundhouse Kick - [ → + L ] *Hercules Uppercut - [ → + M ] *Mighty Slam - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Low Jab - [ ↓ + L ] *Lifting Cut - [ ↓ + M ] *Sweeping Kick - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: ' *Jumping Strike - [ L ] *Mercury's Sidekick - [ M ] *Achilles' Fist - [ H ] '''Throws: ' *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *One, Two Punch - [ L, L ] *Solomon's Wisdom - [ L, M ] *Hercules' Strength - [ L, L, M ] *Atlas' Stamina - [ L, M, ← + H ] *Zeus' Power - [ L, M, → + H ] *Achilles' Courage - [ → + L, M ] *Mercury's Speed - [ ← + L, M ] *Mighty Colossus - [ ← + L, M, H ] *One, Two Kick - [ M, M ] *Mighty Charge - [ ← + M, H ] *Mighty Force - [ → + M, M ] *Roaring Strike - [ → + M, M, H ] Special Moves: *Atlas Torpedo - [ ← , '''→ , M ] *Bolt of Zeus - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Herculean Might - [ ↓ , ''← , '→ , '''L ] *Achilles' Clutch - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] *Advancing Mercury Storm - [ ↓ , → , H ] *Elluding Mercury Storm - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] Endings Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe ''In order to regain control of his power, Captain Marvel was guided by the wizard Shazam through a focusing ritual. At its apex, Captain Marvel unexpectedly visited a strange, ethereal world, finding himself face to face with godlike beings calling themselves the "Elder Gods." Now able to tap into these gods' powers, Captain Marvel has new abilities he is only just beginning to master. Injustice Following the events in the parallel dimension, Shazam's fellow heroes returned home. But an alien virus contracted during the transfer created in them acute mental instability. They turned on their fellow crime fighters in a deranged fury. Alone and desperate, Shazam shared the power of the Word with his adopted brothers and sisters. Their purity of heart gave them courage. The Army of Shazam incapacitated the former heroes. Eventually they took the place of the Justice League as primary defenders of Earth. Costumes Default Shazam has a red costume with gold and white accents. Electricity flows through his suit and the white lightning bolt logo on his chest. He wears a gold belt, gauntlets, and boots along with a white hooded cape. Regime Shazam wears a red costume with more black accents. His torso is red with a larger lightning bolt down the center. The sides of his costume are black and he now wears a black hooded cape. He has modified gold belt and gauntlets. New 52 Shazam wears his New 52 attire with a different cape, hood, and armor pieces. Trivia *Strangely, even though he is heroic and goodhearted, he wasn't expelled from the Netherrealm. This is likely due to the dimensional flux. *Captain Marvel's counterpart in the prequel comic is Raiden as both are heroes who wield the power of lightning, are blessed with divine powers, protect their worlds from evil sorcerers, and look to their elders for guidance. **Ironically, in the 2019 Movie: SHAZAM!, he played as Raiden in Mortal Kombat X. *Shazam is empowered by the following heroes and gods: Wisdom of S'olomon, Strength of '''H'ercules, Stamina of 'A'tlas, Power of Z'eus, Courage of '''A'chilles and Speed of M'''ercury *Shazam was also playable in NetherRealm's (as Midway Games at the time) crossover game, ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, ''using the character's original name, '''Captain Marvel. * Shazam's Super Move, "The Power of SHAZAM", deals 39% damage, making it (along with the Flash's "Speed Zone") the strongest in the game. *Shazam is a teen as Billy Batson, making him the youngest playable fighter by far. *Although Shazam derives his powers from various Greek and Roman deities and heroes, his power of wisdom is taken from Solomon, who is a Biblical icon. *Shazam's single-player battle mode ending has a nod to the Kombat Rage from MKvsDCU's story mode. *The Shazam featured in Injustice is a combination of his previous history with DC Comics before the post Flashpoint reboot with a modified design taken from New 52. *Billy conversing with Shazam in Chapter Nineteen is potentially a reference to the Golden Age incarnation of Captain Marvel being a separate identity from Billy Batson. *He becomes a playable character in the mobile version of Injustice 2, reusing his moveset and supermove from the first Injustice game. *In comics, Billy has 12 years old in Year One. So he died at 17 by Superman. Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Regime Member Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Villains